


He was My....

by harrymalfoypotter22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's funeral in Stiles' point of veiw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was My....

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to 'Paralyzed' by NFL while reading this.

I haven't been able to stop crying since that day. The day that I walked into the house to see Isaac in a puddle of blood on the floor. Everyone thinks that it was suicide. They're right, but not for the reasons that they're thinking. 

I know why he did it. I know it wasn't because he was afraid of commitment. It wasn't because he was scared to be out. It wasn't because he thought his dad would break out of prison. It wasn't even because of guilt.

It was because he couldn't handle the pain of life. The constant pain of being himself. The constant ache of looking in the mirror and hating what he saw. It was because he wanted to see his Mother and Camden again. He wanted to be at peice.

 

Scott has been trying to talk to me for the past five minutes, Lydia too. They're saying that it's time for me to say my eulogy. I walk up to the stand to say my peice.

I take a deep breath to steady myself. "Hi, Im Stiles. Isaac was my fiance. I know most of the people here don't know that andmI'm sorry about that, but Isaac wanted to keep it on the down low so he didn't attract too much attention to himself. I'll talk about Isaac now. Isaac was..beautiful. He was an asshole who had no idea how to deal with people looking at him, but god was he beautiful. He always wore a scarf and I don't know why, but it irked me so bad. I hated it, but who was I to judge? Just look at me. Isaaac was my... he was my person. He was that one that I could talk to that I knew would never judge me and he would always be ready to give me a hug even though he would flinch at the initial contact. He was my person and I'm so sad that he's gone, but he is and now I have to live an empty life. It won't be long before I join him from dying out of sheer grief. It's okay though. Isaac would want every single one of you to live a super long life." I say the whole thing in about five breaths.

I'm turning to leave when somebody calls out "what about you?" I turn and smile a little smile too brittle to be happy.

"He wouldnt. He knows me too well to think that I could be happy without him."


End file.
